Regalo de cumpleaños
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: El cumpleaños de Jaz se acerca, y Julian aún no tiene un regalo para la chica. Julian/Jaz. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn".


**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Kane pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn".<em>**

* * *

><p>Julian suspiró, mientras contemplaba el calendario que estaba colgando de la pared de su habitación.<p>

_Cuatro días._

Eso es lo que quedaba para el cumpleaños de Jaz. Cuatro malditos días, y Julian aún no tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para la chica. No es que el chico se hubiese olvidado de comprarle un detalle a Jaz; solo que lo había ido posponiendo, y al final...

Y ahora no sabía que regalarle. Estaba seguro que el resto de la Casa de Brooklyn ya tenía un regalo para la seguidora de Sejmet. Hasta los renacuajos tendrían algo para ella. Dibujos, pero al menos tendrían un regalo. No como él.

Dando un suspiro, Julian se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Tenía que hallar un regalo para Jaz, y lo mejor era contar con ayuda.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué aún no tienes el regalo para Jaz?!<p>

-Cállate, Alyssa -suplicó Julian, mirando alrededor suyo con nerviosismo.

Pero en la biblioteca solo se hallaban él, la seguidora de Gabe y Cloe, quien miraba mal a Alyssa por gritar dentro de la biblioteca. Alyssa se sonrojo.

-Eh... si, lo siento -se disculpó la chica-. Pero es que me has dejado de piedra. ¡Si hasta Shelby tiene un regalo de cumpleaños para Jaz!... Un dibujo donde sale una leona comiéndose una cebra, pero un regalo, al fin y al cabo.

Julian decidió dejar de lado el regalo de Shelby.

-Lo sé -dijo Julian-. Por eso necesito que me ayudes. Solo faltan cuatro días y aún no sé que regalarle.

Alyssa le sonrió a Julian, posando una mano sobre el brazo del seguidor de Horus.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare -suspiró Alyssa-. ¿Alguna idea de que regalarle?

-Ni idea -respondió Julian con sinceridad. Alyssa gimió.

-Eso va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba -dijo la chica.

-Os sugiero que salgáis afuera a mirar por las tiendas, si no tenéis una idea clara -les dijo Cloe. Ambos chicos asintieron, y salieron de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>-¿Alguna idea de por donde empezar? -preguntó Paul.<p>

Julian y Alyssa se habían encontrado con el novio de la chica, y seguidor de Nut, cuando se disponían a salir de la mansión, y se había auto-invitado a la búsqueda del regalo de cumpleaños de Jaz.

-Echemos un vistazo por los escaparates, y si Julian ve algo que le interese, entramos -respondió Alyssa.

-Vale -aceptó Julian, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Por lo menos era mejor que su plan principal, que consistía en ir de tienda en tienda, revolviendolo todo. Así que los tres se pusieron a andar por la calle, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. Finalmente se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa.

-Me gusta el aspecto de esta -señaló Julian.

-Pues vayamos dentro -declaró Alyssa, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la tienda.

Nada más entrar los tres a la tienda, se dirigieron al apartado de ropa femenina, y empezaron a mirar. Mucha clase de ropa, pantalones, faldas, blusas, camisetas; pasaban por delante de Julian; siendo descartadas todas por Alyssa. "No le gusta este color; ya tiene una igual; Sadie le va a regalar ese vestido", y ese tipo de cosas.

-He encontrado algo -les dijo Paul, en ese momento. Los otros dos se acercaron a él-. Seguro que a Jaz le encanta... y tú también puedes disfrutar, Julian.

Julian miró la caja que el seguidor de Nut tenía en sus manos, y sintió que su cara enrojecía. Era un juego de lencería erótica.

-¡Paul! -exclamaron Julian y Alyssa a la vez. Paul pasó de ellos.

-Había una oferta 2x1 -dijo el chico-. Podemos coger dos. Uno para Jaz y el otro... para nosotros, Alyssa. Y no hay problemas para que nos lo venda. Julian es mayor de edad.

-A ver -dijo Alyssa, cogiendo el paquete.

-¡Alyssa! -exclamó Julian.

-¡Que era broma! -se defendió la seguidora de Gabe-. ¿Por qué venderán una cosa como esta, en un sitio como este?

-Es Nueva York -respondieron los otros dos. Alyssa les dio la razón. Nueva York era rara. Sobre todo con dioses correteando por ahí.

* * *

><p>Tras la visita a la tienda de ropa, los chicos siguieron su recorrido por las calles de Brooklyn. Finalmente, encontraron otra tienda.<p>

-¿Una joyería? -preguntó Paul.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que una pulsera a Jaz le gustaría -dijo Julian, Alyssa asintió, de manera que los tres se adentraron dentro de la tienda.

Miraron el escaparate, hasta que Julian reparó en una pulsera que a Jaz le quedaría perfecta. Estaba hecha de plata, y tenía tres zafiros en forma de gota.

-Disculpe -dijo Julian al encargado-. ¿Cuanto cuesta esta pulsera?

* * *

><p>-Al menos ya tienes un regalo -consoló Alyssa a Julian.<p>

-Sí -gruñó el seguidor de Horus-. Un estúpido peluche en forma de leona, que no me ha llegado a costar diez dolares.

-Mira el lado positivo. No han intentado estafarte, como ese vendedor de joyas -gruñó Paul.

-¿Aún te molesta eso? -le preguntó Alyssa, algo divertida.

-Lo que sea -dijo Paul, evadiendo el tema-. Será mejor que volvamos al Nomo.

-Ir vosotros -replicó Julian-. Yo voy a quedarme un rato más aquí fuera.

-Como quieras -dijo Paul. Alyssa le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Recuerda, Julian. Lo que cuenta es la intención, no el regalo -le dijo la seguidora de Gabe, antes de coger a su novio por el brazo, y llevarselo de allí.

El seguidor de Horus miró a su alrededor, desesperado. Tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto para Jaz. Su vista se poso sobre un restaurante, y tuvo una idea repentina. Se dirigió rápidamente allí.

-Disculpe -le dijo al encargado, nada más entrar-. ¿Aquí hacen reservas?

-Sí, señor -respondió el hombre.

_Bien_ pensó Julian. Aún tenía una esperanza...

-Me gustaría hacer una reserva. Para dentro de cuatro días...

-Lo siento, señor. Pero solo se permite reservar a partir de una semana de antelación -... y ahí se iba la última esperanza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>_

Julian se hallaba en su habitación, acostado en la cama. Carter, Sadie, Walt y Zia estaban allí también.

-Julian -dijo Carter-. ¿Te encuentras bien' Porqué hoy has...

-Estado hecho una mierda -declaró Sadie.

-La sutileza no es lo tuyo, ¿no, Sadie? -le preguntó Zia con sorna.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Walt.

-Regalo... Jaz... -murmuró Julian, en plan zombie, con la vista perdida.

-¿Aún no tienes el regalo para Jaz? -preguntó Sadie.

-Sí... tengo... -respondió el seguidor de Horus como zombie.

-¿Y que es? -preguntó Carter.

-Peluche... leona... -respondió Julian, aún con el modo zombie activado.

-Es un bonito detalle -declaró Zia.

-¿Querías regalarle algo más? -preguntó Walt.

-Cena... restaurante... una semana... reserva... -dijo Julian.

-Es lo más largo que ha dicho hoy -susurró Sadie a los otros.

-A ver si lo entiendo -dijo Zia-. Querías regalarle una cena a Jaz en un restaurante; pero te han dicho que se debe reservar con una semana o más de antelación ¿no?

Julian asintió.

-Aún puedes hacerlo -comentó Sadie-. Puedes hacer la cena con Jaz en el tejado.

-¿Y que pasa con Freak? -preguntó Carter a su hermana.

-Puede quedarse en la terraza esa noche -respondió la seguidora de Isis-. Total, ya solemos comer con Keops, Filipo de Macedonia y Alejandro Magno.

-Aún me preguntó de donde sacaste esa cría de cocodrilo -dijo Walt, mirando a Carter.

-Eso no importa ahora -dijo Carter, desviando el tema-. Julian, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Es perfecto! -exclamó Julian, sobresaltándolos a todos.

* * *

><p>El día del cumpleaños de Jaz había llegado. Julian actualmente, se hallaba en el tejado, con una pequeña mesa redonda, donde estaba puesta la cena que él y Jaz tomarían.<p>

Esa mañana, Julian, al igual que el resto, había felicitado a Jaz por su cumpleaños, y darle el regalo. El chico admitía que la chica era una actriz bastante buena. Hasta se había creído de que el peluche de la leona, le había llegado a gustar.

La puerta del tejado abriéndose, apartó a Julian de su ensoñación. Ante él, se hallaba Jaz, vistiendo el vestido que Sadie le había regalado. Los ojos de la chica estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto, Julian? -preguntó la seguidora de Sejmet.

-Tu regalo -respondió Julian-. ¿O acaso creías que solo te iba a regalar ese peluche?

-Ya te he dicho que me encantaba -respondió Jaz-. No hacía falta esto.

-En realidad, hay más -replicó Julian, enrojeciendo. Jaz también se sonrojo.

-No hacía falta, Julian, en serio -dijo la chica-. Con el peluche tenía suficiente, no hac...

Julian aprovechó ese momento para coger el rostro de la chica, y besarla.

-Lo siento -murmuró Julian-. No sé como se me...

Pero ahora fue el turno de Jaz de acallarlo. La chica volvió a besarlo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó el seguidor de Horus, en cuanto se separaron. Jaz le sonrió.

-Claro que sí -dijo la seguidora de Sejmet. Julian la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños -susurró Julian en su oído.

* * *

><p>Total de palabras: <strong>1457.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**aquí os traigo mi fic, sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos, Julian; y de la pareja Julian/Jaz, una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


End file.
